wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
FFF
Every year, since the beginning of the middle, when the months are shortest, a gathering is held. The location is the only thing that remains constant, the humble and gracious abode of one Jake Farrar. With one of the most unique caves in the entirety of known locales, this event has been known to entertain drastic shifts from the norm, never the staple of Wazoo events as it changes greatly from year-to-year. = FFF: the beginnings = Once there was a time, before times, before life and the universe and everything. Then, Farrar's Film Festival was born. =FFF: The First= The historic first FFF. Contained several classic moments, like the early morning watching of "American Beauty" and a prolonged round of awful joke-telling. Also, one of Wazoo's most enduring mysteries occurred at this event: the empty beer can. Also, Jack hit Bryan Grove in the head with a pillow, resulting in an outraged Bryan. Jack proceeded to curse whatever idiot that would put a cd player in a pillow, until Bryan revealed that that the pillow was his. Bop-It Bop-It playing was prominent at this FF. Several Bop-It players took to the streets, which resulted in the police coming and finding Jamie O'Connell on a trampoline with his pants off. The Bop-It competition ended when Doug Linse beat Bop-It. Skit Premieres *Jaleel *The Quest *Final Fantasy: Parody *Making the Band 5 *Pokemon Scent-Sation! *The Snowman *Tribute to Bryan Grove *The Real World: Season 4 =FFF: The Wall= In a seemingly golden age of Wazoo unity, one diety held supreme control over most. This demi-god was the entity known as Melee. After countless hours of mindless bliss (for most) of surrendering all to this beast/harlot, the brave members were able to break away, and begin the festivities. The skit-off ensued, birthing such classics as Street Fighter Side-Scroller, Jesus' Foreskin, The Kevin Tunnell Skit, and other(s). Then the wall crushed all before all were fucked, 2.0-style. While speaking of this FFF, it must be states that Alex Sakach and Cory Pray became everyones worst enemy for screaming Seabiscuit and Nosferatu all night long. Skit Premieres Skit-Off Skits *Jesus' Foreskin *Kevin Tunnell =FFF3= A noteworthy festival which culminated in Jamie O'Connell repeating the same thrusting motion, silently, for over a half an hour in front of the Farrar's sliding door. The Brute Battles FFF3 included the infamous Brute Battles. Brutes and boots were to be teamed together in an epic battle. After a walk to the Pfaff Center proved fruitless, it was relocated to Farrar's front yard. The epic battle was cut short when Bryan Grove recieved a blow to the face resulting in a gigantic black eye. Skit Premieres *Affliction Trailer *Divot *Not Another Jeff Altimar Stereotype Skit *The Real World: Season ?: Part 2 Skit-Off Skits *Simultaneously Elsewhere *Joe Coletta Size Me =FFF4= FFF4 kicked off with a trip to Taco Bell/KFC, at which many people ate a lot. After many skit premieres, some people went to 7-11 and Crow made a surprise performance at midnight. After this, Bryan Grove played several episodes of Dragon Balls, which caused many people to fall asleep. Then, H4 was shown, and Bryan Grove directed people. Skit Premieres *The Doug and Allie Skit *Richard "Swoop" Whitebear *The Troll *World Cup Bonanza